The War In Herself
by Fallen012
Summary: Skylar is the dragonborn and already has the weight of the world on her shoulders. What happens when over a month later after finding a naked women in a stable she realizes she is in love. Things are far more complicated than she could ever imagine. Sofia(A modded follower/Skylar (Fem Dragonborn)
1. Chapter 1

She was staring at her from her seat in the inn. A drink in one hand that hadn't even once been sipped out of and her chin in the other.

Skylar didn't know what to do, she didn't know what happened to make her feel like this.

One moment she thought that this woman was the most annoying person on the planet, her with her annoying comments, and her annoying voice, and the things she said always somehow embarrassing Skylar to the point her face was beet red and then suddenly… It was such a strange thought that nearly made Skylar lose her head.

The thought had hit her when she was in the midst of combat. She was just about to throw a fire ball at a bandit who was charging at her with his two handed glass battle axe high in the air when she literally felt like someone had thrown a bolder at her mind.

She heard her voice, Sofia's voice… She made a comment about something… What it was Skylar couldn't remember… What she remembered was the ring in her voice. That was it, then she had been knocked right out as soon as the thought hit her.

Skylar heard her voice and it was then she realized that she thought that Sofia's voice was just so… Unique and beautiful. Almost as soon as she had the thought she was hit… HARD.

The thought had made Skylar stumble and out of sheer luck the axe missed her head and hit the wall beside her. Skylar thought she was safe and was about to finish her opponent when… Rocks.

They were in a mine…. And the area the bandit's weapon hit just so happened to be a sweet spot for a tiny little cave in.

The bandit's body had been crushed while a wooden beam that had been holding the roof up fell down and smacked Skylar right in the side of the head. It was an instant Knock out.

When she woke up she was outside of the mine on a bedroll beside a campfire. It was dark and Sofia was singing a song that she didn't know the words to so she was making them up as she went along.

Skylar remembered Sofia saying something about how Skylar weighed so little and needed to eat more.

But she couldn't remember much after that.

About a week and a half later Skylar and Sofia found themselves in an inn that Sofia basically begged Skylar to stop at for the night. Skylar didn't want to… She REALLY didn't want to.

Every single time they stopped at an inn the same thing happened. And Skylar was not exaggerating when she said EVERY SINGLE TIME.

Skylar would sit down and order something to eat and Sofia would take advantage of Skylar's coin purse and order so many drinks that Sofia could barely stand without wobbling or falling over. But it was not the fact that Sofia got herself so unbelievably shitfaced every time… It was her life… Skylar couldn't tell her how to live it… But when Sofia suddenly had men all over her Skylar felt something in the pit of her stomach as she watched every single time… It was a feeling that made her clench her teeth and grip her drink so hard that the cup would almost be crushed from the pressure of her hand. She could clench her other hand so tightly that her nails would dig into her skin and she would bite down onto her bottom lip to the point she drew blood. She hated that feeling. She hated that she was capable of feeling it. It made her feel so sick.

The first time she felt it she had been unable to explain it. She just took it as the meal she ate was not the best quality. But when it kept on happening Skylar realized what it was, she knew exactly what it was.

Jealousy.

She hated it.

She hated watching as men would flirt with Sofia, she hated how they were all over her, she hated the feeling in her chest when she watched as they could kiss her neck or how Sofia would kiss back. She hated the fact that Sofia flirted so much that it almost seemed like a disease.

Skylar tried to make herself believe that Sofia didn't know what she was doing…

And every single time before it got too far Skylar would intervene and get the men off her explaining that Sofia was really drunk and probably would regret it in the morning. The last thing those men wanted was someone screaming sexual assault loud enough for the local guards to hear. Those guards were so bored that they would jump at the opportunity to knock someone's head clean off their shoulders, and look good while doing it.

Most of the time the men backed off when Skylar told them to…

But this time…

Skylar reached her limit. She couldn't take it anymore. When there were three men on her with their hands all over her and Sofia obviously too drunk to even so much as stay awake, Skylar stood up, abandoning her drink to swoop in and be the hero once again.

"Ok, that's enough." Skylar sighed as she grabbed the man's hand that was far too close to an area of Sofia's body for Skylar's liking. "Can't you see that she has over done it? She won't remember in the morning and if anything happens she will obviously regret it so-"

Skylar wasn't given the chance to finish her sentence before her head snapped to the side from the impact of the fist that slipped out of her hand and collided with her face. Skylar was seeing stars, and she was barely conscious. It was a cheap shot. And before she could even recover she felt impact in her abdomen. Skylar knew what was happening. The man was very angry with the fact that the tiny little woman was trying to cock block him. He wanted his prize, and he was going to get it one way or another… Well… Not if Skylar could help it!

She fell to the ground and rolled away to a safe distance before she jumped to her feet trying to figure out what was going on. Two of the men retreated leaving Sofia in a drunk heap on the floor, while the last man was charging at Skylar. "Oh great…" Skylar spat when she began to taste copper. This was the kind of man that shouldn't be around woman.

He went to take another swing.

There was an instant Skylar thought about pulling out her blade and ending this quickly. It would have been entirely fueled by the fury she felt when she saw this man's hands on Sofia. But then she thought if she stabbed him it would be her who needed to answer to the guards and explain why she turned the man into nothing but ribbons. So instead of stabbing him senseless she jumped to the side and threw her leg out, kicking his own legs out from under him.

As he fell his face hit the end of a table sending all it's contents flying onto him. Skylar waited a moment to make sure but soon she was certain he was completely unconscious. "Anyone else?" Skylar asked. The two men who had retreated shook their heads and held their hands up.

"Good. Now I am going to take my friend to somewhere where she can sober up safely and not around dogs like you." She hissed as she marched over to Sofia who was snoring on the floor.

With a sigh Skylar grabbed Sofia's arm and hoisted her up.

The drunk woman moaned and groaned saying how she was tired and wanted a drink and how Skylar was so small and frail and she couldn't figure out how in god's name she was able to lift Sofia up.

Skylar didn't say one word to the woman. The pain was still there. There was a dull ache in her chest that Skylar knew would never go away as long as Sofia was in her company. It was a ache she didn't know if she could handle for much longer. It weighed her down and made her quests that much harder. Not only did she have to carry the weight of the world but she also had to carry the weight of the feelings that she possessed. Which wasn't fair at all. She needed to find a way to get rid of the ache…

Skylar was fighting a battle with her own feelings. Trying to keep her jealousy away. Trying so hard. It was like throwing punches at a brick wall with your bare hands. With every single punch you throw your knuckles only bleed more and more, she was not going to get very far without hurting herself.

How could this happen? Why did Skylar feel this way? She couldn't explain how or why she was feeling the way she was feeling. This entire situation was not logical at all. It literally made no sense and if she tried to explain her feelings to someone she didn't know they probably would laugh in Skylar's face!

When she first met her Skylar thought that Sofia was the most annoying person on the planet! A person with horrible people skills. Skylar even found her in the stables beside WhiteRun, completely unconscious and stark naked! She was Skyrim's drunk!

HOW COULD SKYLAR HAVE FALLEN FOR SOMEONE LIKE THAT!?

She didn't know how!

But it happened.

Skylar was love sick and it only made matters worse when she had to watch as Sofia got herself so drunk and would either have men all over her… Or herself all over the men.

It wasn't fair and it wasn't right.

It was something that made Skylar want to puke. It was something that made Skylar want to vanish and never be found by anyone. Her feelings were wrong! The dragonborn couldn't fall for someone like that! The DragonBorn couldn't fall for anyone! She had far to many responsibilities to worry about someone… But there she was… Going onto about a month and half where that woman had been following her around. Skylar had to deal with all of her comments, all of her little errors. All of the guards who got annoyed at the woman's way of life. Everything Sofia did effected Skylar's life! People treated Skylar like Sofia's babysitter and Sofia didn't seem to care about it at all.

Skylar was killing herself by watching her friend do this. The feelings that Skylar had for this woman were slowly killing her from the inside out! There was no way in hell she was ever going to explain how she got to where she was in her life at that very moment.

Before Skylar even knew it they were quite a ways away from the inn and out in a forest where the only light was the light of the moon pouring between the leaves. Skylar hadn't even taken the time to light a lantern, which was a very risky move… Wandering around Skyrim in the dark without any light…

Wolves, bears and only gods know what else could jump out and attack her at any given moment and Skylar wouldn't know what hit her until it was too late…

Skylar threw her head back and groaned before she placed her friend on the ground.

Even then she couldn't think straight at all. She had been so concerned about getting Sofia out of that inn and away from the people who might potentially hurt her that she didn't even realize the danger she had put both of them in until that moment!

Really! Who was the drunk one out of the two!? Was it Skylar or Sofia!? Because that that point with how Skylar was thinking she was really starting to wonder if it is Skylar who was the one who just spent the night drinking.

Running her hands over her face that she quickly realized was covered in blood, she wondered once again how did she get to this point…

One minute Skylar was high up in the world as the DragonBorn who was going to save the world from dragons.. And the next she found a hung over sleeping naked woman in a horse stable who basically attached herself to Skylar's hip right then and there.

Even then Skylar was still shocked about how unembarrassed she was about Skylar finding her stark naked in the stables. It was like the fact that the Dragonborn found her in such a state didn't matter. Skylar blinked and tilted her head to the side. Sofia's confidence always surprised her… It was something Skylar learned to admire.

Skylar thought for a moment before she began to chuckled and hunt for pieces of wood to make a fire with.

Every now and then she could glance over at the half conscious Sofia and blush slightly when she thought about stealing a simple kiss. But of course she quickly scolded herself and went back to work. Soon there was a camp fire crackling and Skylar had unrolled the bedrolls.

She managed to set up a little camp site before she heard Sofia moaning and groaning.

"Heeey… Why am I the one on the hard cold ground?" Sofia moaned as she sat up. It was plain to see that she was still very intoxicated but slowly starting to sober. The noise Skylar made when she set up the camp must have woke her up.

"Because I had to carry you out of the inn and sadly the forest floor isn't pre set up for camp." Skylar grumbled poking at the fire with a stick.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Sofia crawled over to her own bed roll and was asleep within seconds. Skylar thought about covering her up but then she quickly forced the thought out of her mind. She didn't want to go near the woman. If she did she risked confessing all of her feelings and then that wouldn't be good at all.

Skylar closed her eyes and lowered her head. She couldn't keep doing this to herself… She just couldn't take it much longer.

She couldn't take the nights where she had to watch as Sofia, the woman she had it bad for, was either all over or had men all over her. It was killing her. And then to be the person who had to care for her the next morning every time.

Skylar bit her lower lip as she thought about it but then she raised her head and nodded. It was the only thing she could do. She couldn't watch as this played out anymore. She had to get rid of the problem. The problem was the person who was following her every day for the past month and a half now. She couldn't deal with her anymore.

In the morning she was going to tell Sofia that they were going back to Whiterun… Of course Skylar would have to try and explain why, they were heading over to Riften! They were so close now! Of course Sofia was not going to let this pass without a ton of comments and complaints. Maybe Skylar would pay a carriage to take them there… Her legs were killing her.

When they get there she was going to leave her. Skylar couldn't bring her along anymore. It was killing her. Skylar still had a job to do and if Sofia was causing her so much stress and agony… She just couldn't carry the weight of her feelings on top of the weight of the world. Skylar was surprised that she lasted this long. How was her small body still even standing?

This way Sofia would be at a place that had her beloved in where she could get all the mead she wanted.

"You look stressed."

Skylar literally nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Sofia's voice again. How long had she been staring into the fire? She glanced up to see the moon.

Hours?

Really?

It was almost morning!

How did that happen? Skylar wondered.

"I'm not stressed." Skylar grumbled as she began to poke at the fire with her stick again. She was so tired and her face was sore. She had quite the bruise on her cheek and she forgot to clean up the dried blood, thank god that her sore cheek and the blood was on the opposite side of her face, away from Sofia's view. She just couldn't take any comments that Sofia would make at that moment. Skylar would surely break right then and there if she did.

"Oh you big baby, yes you are, you always bite your bottom lip when you are stressed." Sofia was sitting up, cross legged rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked. Her voice nearly sounded annoyed.

Sofia was sobered up. That might Skylar could tell. But if she found out about Skylar's plans about abandoning her for the sake of her own sanity… No that was not going to fly by really well. Not at all.

"You're hung over." Skylar stated. "Again…"

"Yeah so?" Sofia tilted her head to the side. "Just means I head a good time is all!"

Skylar could see her grin from the corner of her eye. Oh if she only knew. Sofia never remembered anything from the night before. She never remembered how every single time Skylar swooped in and saved the day.

If Skylar had not been there the countless times Sofia would probably be pregnant by now, wondering how it happened.

"Ok, seriously, what's wrong? You're freaking me out." Sofia suddenly said with worry in her voice.

That was something Skylar didn't hear too often.

"Nothing, go back to sleep… We are up first thing in the morning." Skylar pulled her hood over her head and flopped down so she was curled up into a little ball on her bedroll. She was suddenly so tired. She closed her eyes and sighed with her arms crossed over her chest, trying to find some kind of comfort from the warmth of her own embrace but sadly not finding any at all.

She was nearly asleep when she felt someone come up behind her. Sure enough she heard that voice again. "I am not playing! Tell me what's wrong!" Sofia gave Skylar's shoulder a rough shove. Her voice sounded annoyed. Sofia was obviously trying to cover up the worry but failing. Skylar could still hear it under the annoyed ring in the woman's accent.

Skylar didn't want to tell her. If she started talking she didn't know if she would stop. "Go back to sleep, Sofia." Skylar's voice was rough and tired. "Please, my head is killing me." After the words came out of her mouth did she realize what she said. Skylar didn't even mean to say that.

"Why? Are you hung over too? Did you and I have a fun night!? OH AND I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER IT! It's about time you loosened up." Sofia giggled and gave Skylar's shoulder another rough shove.

She received a little groan from Skylar as her head began to throb again.

"Not hung over, didn't drink at all, stop touching me." Skylar moved away from her.

"Then why does your head hurt?" Sofia sounded like she was playing.

Skylar suddenly felt fury again. She instantly sat up and turned to Sofia and pulled own her hood in one smooth motion to show her the damage that had been done to her face. Her entire cheek was purple from the fist that had hit her and there was dried blood all over her face and neck. The man must have had rings on the fingers that belonged to the fist that met Pixel's face.

"O-Oh!" Sofia's eyes went wide. "What happened?" She asked shocked.

"What happened!?" Skylar snapped.

'Oh here we go.' Skylar thought. She was not going to be able to hold back. She tried but failed. Skylar was like a volcano that had been building up for quite some time now.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER!? Just like always! What else is new!" Skylar had never snapped at Sofia before. Even Sofia seemed surprised.

"You were drunk and some dog was trying to take you so I got you away from him and this was my reward!" Skylar snapped before she flopped back down with her back to Sofia. "Now that you know, GO TO SLEEP!" Skylar basically yelled before she roughly pulled her hood back over her head to try and cover up the fact that she was shaking like a leaf from the overwhelming emotions that were taking over. "We are going to Whiterun tomorrow… And that is where you will be staying." Skylar said the last part much quieter. "I can't do this anymore…" She whispered.

Sofia was stunned. She blinked and opened her mouth to say something. But for the first time in forever… She was so shocked she had no words.

She sat on Skylar's bedroll, just behind the smaller woman wondering just what to do… She didn't want to be left behind… Skylar was the best thing that had ever happened to her. If Skylar left her behind she didn't know what she would do with her life… Probably go back to drinking every night… Which was what she was doing every night… Oh… Now Sofia was starting to understand…

"Skylar." She began. She placed her hand on Skylar's shoulder but Skylar only shrugged it off.

"Go to sleep." Was all she got from the girl. Skylar's voice was tired.

"No." Sofia recovered from her shock and grabbed Skylar's shoulders and pulled her right up to a sitting position. She forced Skylar to look at her so she could examine her cheek . "That looks like it hurts." She said in a low voice. "Who do we kill?" She asked.

Skylar hissed and moved her face away from the hand Sofia was using to gently poke at the injury. Probably trying to see if Skylar's cheekbone had been damaged at all.

Skylar didn't want to be touched. She couldn't let Sofia touch her. Why was she so close? Why was she not letting Skylar go?

"I said go to bed, Sofia!" Skylar snapped again as she tried to fight against the woman's hands. But Sofia was far stronger than she appeared.

"NO!" Sofia snapped. "Did anything happen?" Sofia's eyes were worried.

Skylar's own eyes widened. Sofia didn't need to tell her what she was worried about. "Gods! NO! I knocked him out with a table!" Skylar yelped still struggling against Sofia.

Sofia had suspicion all over her face. "Then what's wrong? You are not usually THIS stuck up!" She snapped.

Skylar pulled against Sofia one final time and was able to get away. "Nothing is wrong! I am just sore, and tired and sick and tired of you always getting so drunk that I need to save you every time!" Skylar said as she rubbed her shoulders. Wow that woman had a strong grip. Skylar wouldn't be surprised if she found bruises in the morning.

"Well… I didn't ask for you to save me!" Sofia snapped. "Who says I wasn't just enjoying myself!"

Skylar blinked. "So you would rather those men have their way?" She yelled.

"I would have managed!" Sofia snapped.

Skylar groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Seriously! Why do you care so much!? You don't like me! I can tell! You are just going to abandon me at Whiterun anyways! So you can tell me! It's not like I'm not used to it! Everyone does this!" Sofia yelled.

Skylar stood up and began to pace pack and forth frustrated. "I am NOT like everyone." Skylar growled. If Skylar had been like everyone she would have never allowed the woman to come with her from the start! If Skylar had been like everyone she would had laughed at the naked woman she found before she called the guards. But no. Instead Skylar had pulled her backpack off her back and gave the woman something to wear and allowed her to come with Skylar on her adventure!

"YES you are! They get sick of me and throw me to the side when they realize what I am!" Sofia yelled as she too jumped to her feet.

She began to walk towards Skylar, making the smaller girl back up until her back was up against a tree. "SAY IT!" She ordered.

Skylar tried to find a way out. She was far too close! Sofia was leaning in ordering for Skylar to say that she wasn't wanted.

"SAY IT! DAMMIT SKYLAR! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW SOMEONE AS SPECIAL AS THE DRAGONBORN DOESN'T WANT SOMETHING LIKE ME AS A FRIEND!? OR EVEN A FOLLOWER!? Yeah I know I fuck up a lot, BUT DON'T LIE TO ME! AT LEAST EVERYONE ELSE DOESN'T LIE!" Sofia's hands shot out and she gave Skylar a rough shove causing Skylar to slam against the tree. "SAY IT!" She yelled again.

Skylar flinched as she spoke. "NO! That's not why!" Skylar's eyes were desperate. She didn't want Sofia to think that at all. That was dead wrong. That was not fair at all!

"THEN WHAT IS IT?! I DESERVE TO KNOW WHY YOU ARE ABANDONING ME! THAT IS THE LEAST YOU CAN DO!" Sofia yelled. "I have been with you for over a month now so I can tell when something is wrong!"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Skylar's voice echoed from her scream. Her scream was so loud and so full of agony and other emotions that Sofia stumbled back with wide eyes. The woman actually nearly fell right on her rear from the outburst. This was something she hadn't been expecting at all.

Skylar was taking deep breaths to try and control herself but soon she couldn't stop the explosion. "EVERY SINGLE NIGHT IT'S THE SAME THING! WE GO TO A BLOODY INN AND YOU GET TO HAVE YOUR FUN! AND THEN MEN ARE ALL OVER YOU EVERY SINGLE TIME! DON'T YOU GET IT! I HATE WATCHING THAT! I HATE IT SO MUCH! I HATE IT BECAUSE I LIKE YOU MORE THAN I SHOULD!" Skylar buried her face into her hands and slid her back against the tree until she was sitting on the ground. "I… Like you… I don't want to do this anymore… I don't know how this happened but I can't do it… Not anymore. I don't want to see those men on you like that again, I don't want to see you with them and worst of all I don't want to see you get hurt. And I know I can't make you change… That's why you and I have to go our separate ways… I just can't do this anymore…" Skylar went quiet and just sat there with her face in her hands. "I really like you so much that I am… Jealous of those men."

Everything was quiet.

Skylar couldn't stand the quiet.

But at the same time maybe Sofia was walking away?

That way maybe if Sofia went away so would the feelings?

But no.

Skylar heard her footsteps grow closer and Skylar refused to look up.

It was only when one of those hands was on her shoulder while the other forced Skylar's hands away from her face did Skylar look at her. And it was not even a split second later before those lips she had longed for came crashing into her own forcing her into a unexpected, rough, yet not unpleasant rough kiss.

It was a few seconds before Skylar realized what was going on. And a few more seconds before she relaxed and she allowed her eyes to droop shut. There were butterflies in her stomach and they were in a frenzy. And Skylar's head was spinning? Maybe Skylar really was drunk.

Finally after a few moments Sofia pulled back and leaned her forehead against Skylar's. "You idiot, why didn't you just tell me that in the first place!" She giggled. "Do you know how hard I have been crushing on you? Even before I met you! I heard all this talk about the Dragonborn and how she always saved the day… Meeting you only confirmed my feelings." She grinned as she gave Skylar's nose a little boop with her own.

"B-But…What?" Skylar was still in a daze.

"You seriously didn't figure it out? I mean come on! I basically said it so many times! I didn't think you felt the same!" Sofia grinned again.

"O-Oh…" Skylar breathed blinking.

"You are such a dork!"

Ok so I just got back into playing Skyrim after so long. A friend of mine convinced me into buying Skyrim on my computer from steam and I may or may not have been taught how to mod a bit and one of the mods I found was this Sofia follower. I would put the link in here but I don't think Fanfiction supports it.

But if you are a modder and use Nexus just type in Sofia and you will be able to find it. XD

Anyways I have fallen in love this that mod. It is so amazing and everything. I don't know how someone was able to create a follower like this but wow they must have skills.

Anyways my character has obviously fallen head over heels for her for reasons that are not known. XD And as you can tell my character is having one hell of a war with herself.

I don't know if I am going to continue this or not. Maybe? Or maybe make some random blurbs to go with this.


	2. Chapter 2

GAH! Ok, So I finally found time to write a chapter. x.x Sorry if it's horrifically written! I just wanted to get something up since it's been a while since my last update... FOR ANYTHING. (I write stories on other sites too and I haven't updated anything in almost a month. ) The reason is at the end of this part.

Now this is not really a story, it's more like a bunch of blurbs. I get inspired by certain events that happen while I play the game. So this is one of the things that Skylar and Sofia ran into... All I can say is... Poor Skylar. XD

"If you think you deserve your cut after what happened at Golden Glow estate you can think again!" Brynjolf snapped with a very angry look on his face. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was basically towering over Skylar as if Skylar was nothing more than a little girl who he was scolding.

Skylar raised her brows and tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?" She blinked. "We got the job done, no one was hurt, in and out, silent and quickly. Nothing went wrong!?" She cried completely confused.

Brynjolf pinched the bridge of his nose but didn't say a word as Skylar rambled on.

"Skylar, Las, I gave you a missions and you blew it." He finally interrupted her. He knew that mission had been too hard, why did he give the new girl that mission, even Vex couldn't get it done, why did he think that Skylar, the new girl, could do it?

Skylar dropped her arms to her sides with her brows furrowed. She was beginning to think that maybe this entire guild was completely crooked. Trying to get out of paying people for their work. "Ok, you know what!? This is crooked, Brynjolf! I got that job done, and I got it done well and you know it! You are just holding out on me! Is that how you earn your money? By scamming your own members?" Skylar crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a very angry look.

It was Brynjolf's turn to be confused. Skylar really didn't know what was going on. "Skylar, tell me exactly how the mission went." He finally said as he motioned for her to speak. She was obviously forgetting something very important. He hoped that she would be able to pick up on it before he had to tell Skylar himself. Everyone in the entire guild already knew what went wrong, why was it Skylar was the last to find out?

"I got into the estate no problems, there was a lot of lock picking, got to Aringoth's safe, opened it, got the bill of sale, picked up a few things along the way, got out, burned three beehives like you said and then got out of there." Skylar told him shaking her head. "I don't know why you think the whole thing was a bust! I followed your directions to a T." Skylar grumbled.

"Six." Brynjolf sighed as he ran his hand over his forhead.

"Pardon?" Skylar blinked.

"Six, you didn't burn three, you burned all six." He sighed, we could see them burning all the way from Riften, Las."

Skylar's eyes went wide. "No, I specifically remember burning three, I did it myself!" She cried.

Brynjolf leaned in close and glared at her. "Six, we could see them burning right from the Riften's gates, las, six, you burned all six, and now we have to use your cut to fix the damage done." He sighed.

Skylar blinked and remembered back. "No… I only set fire to … Three…" She muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to figure out what went wrong. Maybe the wind? No there was barely any wind… There had to be some explanation.

"You better think again, las. You obviously don't have a very good memory, just go, I have work to do." He said as he motioned for Skylar to leave.

Skylar stood there dumbstruck.

She left the guild and went up to one of Riften's towers to see if she could see Golden Glow from where she was. She could and sure enough all six beehives were nothing but big piles of ash.

"Shit." She whispered as she rubbed her forehead. "How..?"

She remembered back. But then her eyes went wide as she remembered one little detail she left out of her story.

"Sofia." She hissed with narrowed eyes as she ran down from the tower. She knew exactly where to find the girl.

After Skylar had told the woman to stay in Riften she actually had followed Skylar all the way to Golden Glow. Finally Skylar allowed her to help… It was the only explanation.

After nearly falling down the rest of the stairs Skylar ran to the inn where she found Sofia, just about to start drinking.

There was an instant where Skylar smirked to herself but then that smirk as gone and replaced with a much darker expression as Skylar walked over to Sofia who was just about to down her drink and placed her hand over the cup and pushed it back down onto the counter.

"Hey… WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA- Oh, Hey there cutie." Sofia stopped herself from killing Skylar and instead gave her a little wink.

Skylar's expression didn't change. Her face was stone and she looked very angry. "We need to talk, right now." Was all she said as he pushed Sofia's drink away from the woman. The cut fell off the counter and onto the floor. The bar keeper didn't seem too pleased but when she was Skylar's expression she chose not to say anything.

Sofia blinked a few times before she gave a pout at her lost drink. "Are you serious? Right now?" She half joked. But when she saw how serious Skylar was being she raised her hands and sighed. "Fine… Lead the way, oh mighty dragonborn." She grumbled.

Skylar pulled out a few coins from her purse. "We will take the far room, thanks." She said to the bar keeper before she lead Sofia up to their room.

She made sure Sofia stepped in first before Skylar walked in behind her and locked the door.

Skylar sighed and whacked her forehead against the door before she slowly turned around so she could see Sofia.

"Was someone feeling like they needed to blow a little steam off?" Sofia purred as she sat down on the bed patting the spot beside her.

Skylar's eyes went wide and her face went red. She obviously had the wrong idea. "Sofia. Stop." Skylar pinched the bridge of her nose.

Sofia blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"Yes, something is wrong, how can you tell?" Skylar snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the woman.

Sofia tapped her chin. "Well…"

"Don't answer that!" Skylar growled as she ran her hands through her hair as she looked out a window, sure enough she could see golden glow estate. "THAT IS WHAT IS WRONG!" She hissed still pointing out the window.

Sofia arched a brow. "Did you lose… Your temper over there?" She joked.

Skylar groaned and shook her head. "You're impossible!" She hissed as she clenched her fists in sheer fury. How could she have fallen for this woman!?

Sofia scoffed and stood up, crossing her own arms over her chest. "Until you are ready to show me some respect, I'm out of here." Sofia growled right back at Skylar, she didn't understand why the smaller girl was acting the way she was. In Sofia's eyes Skylar just looked like she was going through a massive moodswing and needed to be alone before Sofia herself lost her own temper.

But just as she was about to head for the door Skylar stuck out her arm and stopped her. "Tell me something, the beehives… How many did you burn…?" Skylar asked her with a brow raised.

Sofia took a step back and blinked. "Three? Why?" She blinked.

Skylar could feel her face growing hot from anger. "Aaand you did that after I burned three of them?" Skylar asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yes." Sofia shook her head not understanding. "Is that what you are mad about?" Sofia actually began to giggle.

"Yes." Skylar took a step forward that made Sofia take one backwards. Sofia stopped giggling as Skylar kept approaching. She looked so mad. "We were only supposed to burn three of them… All six were burned down… I got in trouble… And not only that… I lost my cut, I don't get paid for doing that job which means I lost quite a bit of gold today because someone burned three more beehives that they shouldn't have!" The last step Skylar took was the one that made Sofia stumble back and fall backwards onto bed.

Sofia blinked a few times looking up at Skylar from where she was laying. The smaller woman looked so angry, so tired, so frustrated. They had been in that estate the whole day, it was not an easy mission at all. So Sofia could understand her frustration. "Oh, oops..." Was all she could say before she bit her lower lip.

"Yeah… Oops…" Skylar hissed with a glare. "They have to use my cut to pay for the damages. So guess who doesn't get paid." Skylar's voice was lower and frustrated.

Sofia sat up slightly, using her arms to keep herself up. "Did you need the money for something?" Sofia asked her with a worried look on her face.

Skylar pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well… Doing jobs like this kind of helps with survival." She muttered. "Why do you think I do missions at each location we go to?" Skylar asked as she dropped her hands to her sides. "That gold pays for our inn stays, meals, carriages…" Skylar finally sighed and sat down on the bed. "That job… That was a lot of gold I lost today, and I do mean a lot. And I am pretty sure that I have been booted from the guild." Skylar sighed as she flopped back on the bed.

Sofia bit her bottom lip. "Booted? They kicked you out?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning the leader wants to see me, seeing as how that was my first mission with them I don't think things look very good at the moment." Skylar muttered as she buried her face into her hands.

Sofia rubbed the back of her neck. She knew what it was like to be kicked out and banned from places. Skylar was not like that. That girl was used to getting jobs done and getting them done properly, she was the dragonborn, she had a huge reputation to live up to. So this little blemish must have been a huge thing to Skylar.

Sofia laid down on her back and just stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. She could hear Skylar's breathing beside her but the girl didn't move.

"You're very frustrated aren't you?" Sofia asked as she turned her head to the girl.

Skylar just gave a little grunt.

"Yup, very frustrated…" Sofia giggled. "Someone needs to blow off some steam." And with that said Sofia rolled over on top of suddenly very surprised Skylar.

There was a little help from the smaller woman when she actually has an instant were she thought that Sofia was going to strangle her. But instead after a bit of rolling around and minor man handling, Sofia sat up with Skylar on her lap.

Skylar's face was blood red when she realized what Sofia had in mind, she could see It in her eyes.

"I'm just going to help you relax." She purred at the very flustered looking Skylar.

SO THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED! NO WORD OF A LIE! (Not the character interactions part.)

Literally my first time doing the Golden Glow estate mission on the PC version of Skyrim and I blew it. That is the first time I have ever not got my cut. XD I mean I played this game countless times on xbox and I have never messed up any thieves guild missions before.

Well I did the mission, burned the three beehives before I went into the estate, got in, got out, But when I got out I realized that all SIX beehives had been burned. AND I COULDN'T GO BACK TO LOAD THE GAME!

I was trying to think of how this happened…. Then I remembered that Sofia was fighting a mercenary over there… So Skylar took the fall. XD I know it's just a game but wow I have never been more embarrassed about something that happened in Skyrim before. The easiest part of the mission… FAILED. Poor Skylar. Those two always get into trouble.

Sooooo… The reason there have been no updates is because… Long story short.. My HDD Headcrashed on my Sony VAIO laptop, and Sony has been giving me nothing but problems. It was finally sent away a while ago to be fixed, haven't heard a thing since. I can't even track my laptop. So I don't know where it is, when it will be back, or even if they can fix it. Btw, that laptop isn't even six months old.

Well when it headcrashed I lost everything. Including all of the mods, saves, everything. When (Or more like IF) my laptop comes back I will have to restart everything. Thankfully I won't have to buy Skyrim again but everything will need to be redownloaded.

So at the moment I am currently going through shock because I have lost everything that was on that laptop, including all of my stories, documents, schoolwork, EVERYTHING. Moral to the story is… External HDs are your friend. BTW one of the things I lost was a manuscript of a story of mine that was over 400 pages long. So…. DENIAL! *sigh*

And one last thing… XD THE CREATORES OF SOFIA FOUND MY STORY!? THE SOUND I MADE WHEN I READ THAT REVIEW WAS SO INHUMAN. But seriously though, you guys are awesome. XD Good job with Sofia, definitely my fav mod.


End file.
